Just One Dance
by jasper-jinx
Summary: Valentine's day, seems like a wonderful day, but when you have been alone for so long, it's the worst day of the year. The other Gems notice Pearl has been feeling blue, so Garnet tries to help, but is afraid to open her mouth, so for once, actions WILL speak louder than words. Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys! I'm back with another**

**pearlnet fic! I decided to **

**write something sweet**

**on this couple! I love**

**pearlnet!***

* * *

Ever since Valentine's day, Pearl has been acting odd. She's not as happy as usaul, and she has such a change in mood that even Amethyst noticed! Both Garnet and Amethyst have been worrying about her, but didn't prod her to tell them what was wrong. One day, Pearl went out to sit on the beach, and that day, Garnet joined her.

* * *

**On the beach...**

"Pearl, will you please tell me what's wrong?" She gave Garnet the same answer, "Nothing is wrong, Garnet."

"Stop saying that! I know there is something wrong. You haven't acted this way in long time, and the last time you did...Rose died." Garnet hated talking about Rose, she was the only person that understood Garnet. And treated her like any other Gem, and a kid, not a monster. Garnet was Rose's first child, then came Pearl, then finally Amethyst. Each one found alone, and no parents in sight.

"Garnet, I (sigh) I don't want to talk about it." She turned head away from Garnet. "Pearl, this time I'm not asking, I'm demanding you tell me. I'm tired of seeing you like this."

"I'm tired of being alone." Pearl never eye contact with Garnet as she spoke. "But, your not alone, Pearl, you have friends who love dearly, and don't like to see you like this."

"Garnet, I mean I want a lover. Someone to tell me they love every morning, to kiss me, tell me they will never leave me, and to dance with me, like Cinderella, where she finds her prince charming. On Valentine's, I was alone again this year. I know I sound Narcissistic, but I'm tired of being alone."

Garnet was taken back, "Should I tell her?' She decided against it. She watched Pearl stand up, "All I want is to know what love feels like. I know my friends love me, and Steven sees me as a mother, but I need, someone to hold me when I'm scared or sad."

'If you only you knew.' Garnet sat and listened patiently, biting her tongue to keep from saying anything stupid. When she thought Pearl was done talking, Garnet stood and was about to leave, but was stopped by Pearl, "Garnet." Garnet stopped and turned only to be hugged by Pearl, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Caring, you're the only one who actually tried to help, and I appreciate that."

"I'm just trying to help, and don't worry, I'm sure there is, at the minimum, at least half of the guys here would love to be your boyfriend. And they better feel lucky to have such a beautiful girl." Garnet smiled a warming smile, and left Pearl. 'But I don't want them as a lover..."

* * *

***I will post chapter 2**

**as soon as I can,**

**I have a few stories**

**that need to be written...**

**Next Story:**

**StevenxAmethsyt themed***

**^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys! I'm back***

* * *

**At the house...**

"So, what was wrong with Pearl?" Amethyst prodded Garnet, but the older girl didn't say a word. "Come on, G! Just tell me! I'll probably just go bug Pearl anyways, so you might as well tell me!" Garnet sighed, and mumbled something, "What?" Amethyst was starting to get upset, "Ugh! Just tell me!" Garnet looked up and tried to change the subject, "Where is Steven?" Amethyst shrugged, "With his dad. Greg's taking him camping. Now, what did Pearl say?"

She wasn't about to let Garnet change the subject. "She's just lonely..." "Why? She has us, are we not good enough for her?" Amethyst wanted to keep the conversation longer by asking unnecessary questions, that could be answered easily. "She wants a lover." Amethyst was a little taken back, but it didn't last long. "So what did you say?" "Enough. I refuse to answer anymore of your questions." Amethyst actually heard something in Garnet's usually monotone voice: anger.

The taller girl left. Leaving Amethyst to wonder 'Why would she be angry?' Amethyst shrugged it off, 'I'll just ask, Pearl' She sat on the couch and watched T.V. until Pearl came in. "Looks like Garnet's talk didn't improve anything." "Do you have to pick a fight with me every time I see you?" Pearl asked the shorter girl in annoyance. "No, I was just stating the obvious." Pearl sighed, she didn't feel like fighting. "So, why have you been so down in the dumps?" "I don't want to talk about it."

"Really? Fine, Garnet already told me." Pearl laughed, "Ha, really? Do I have stupid written a cross my forehead?" Pearl knew Garnet wasn't one to talk. Pearl crossed her arms with a sly smile on her face. "Seriously, she told me about how you're tired of being alone, and that you want a lover." Pearl blushed a little, 'Garnet really told her our conversation?' Pearl turned to walk off to her room, "Why do you want someone anyways?"

"Amethyst, I can not tell why my heart wants someone, but it does. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to practice my swordsmanship." Pearl entered her room. "I don't get it. She likes Garnet, Garnet likes her, why don't they get together?" Amethyst shook her head. 'Well, I have all night to myself I guess.

* * *

** Garnet's room...**

'Why can't I tell her?' Garnet sat on her huge king-sized bed, even though gems don't need sleep, it still felt refreshing. Rose usually told the gems to sleep, it improved their battling skills. ' If only Rose were here...' She looked for something to do. Her room was clean, she had already trained today, and even her closet was straightened, thanks to Pearl. She looked at her nightstand next to her bed, it had an old photo album on it, 'Hmm, I haven't looked through that in a while.'

She grabbed the thick, two-inch, book. She opened the book and saw Amethyst, herself, and...Pearl. All three girls were sitting on the porch of their dear home, laughing and having a good time. 'Rose must've taken this picture.' She smiled at the memory. She flipped through the book, then stopped on one very strange photo.

It was just Pearl, sitting on the beach, smiling at Garnet. It was sunset, Garnet thought. 'I don't remember this.' Then she read the caption at the bottom:

_ Garnet and her favorite gem. Together in an endless love. _

Garnet thought more on this. 'Who took this photo?' She took it out of the album. On the back it said:

_ Garnet, this photo is for you, **and** Pearl. Love, Rose._

Rose has always known about her weak spot for Pearl. She doesn't know what made her attracted to the pale gem, but something always made her lust for the younger girl. 'Does Pearl feel the same?' Garnet shook her head, and noticed a few more pictures with just Pearl. Each one more and more beautiful. Then she came across her favorite memory.

It was a hot day, summer of 1985, and nothing had the gems busy, so Rose suggested they go for a swim. "Come on girls! We haven't had a free day in a while!" Rose smiled at Pearl and Garnet. Amethyst had agreed to the idea the minute it was brought up. "Rose, I don't have a bathing suit."

_ "Nor do I." Rose just smiled, "I had a feeling these would come in handy." She held up two swimsuits, one a light blue (obviously Pearl's) and the other a dark red with a star on the underwear. One slightly bigger than the other. Garnet grabbed the red, while Pearl questioned, "Rose, are you sure it is appropriate to show so much of our skin?" Rose shrugged, "Pearl, loosen up a bit! And have fun!" Pearl sighed, "Okay."_

_ "Come on, Rose!" Amethyst was already half way to the water. "I'm coming!" Rose took off towards the beach. Garnet smiled, 'Might as well.' Garnet walked back to the temple door, to her room. When she came out, she saw Pearl standing at the door with a towel around her waist. "Well, are we going or not?" Pearl was startled at first, but replied, "Garnet, I don't feel comfortable with how my body looks."_

_ "You look fine. Now, let's go have some fun!" Pearl smiled, and followed Garnet to the beach... _

Garnet remembered what Pearl had looked like in her bikini. 'She did looked very attractive.' Garnet shook the thought out of her head. 'Pearl wouldn't like me that way. From what I understand she likes the male gender.' Garnet sighed, 'No use trying for something that may never happen.'

* * *

** Pearl's room...**

After 30 minutes of very skilled swordsmanship, Pearl decided to meditate, 'I might as well get my mind of the matter.' She put a short, gold-bladed, sword back into it;s proper spot, and sat on her bed, in a crisscross form. Just as she was about to start, Amethyst came in. "Okay, I'm officially bored. Pearl, can we please do something together?" Pearl was a little shocked that Amethyst actually wanted to do something with her!"Well, I was about to meditate, but okay."

"What do you wanna do?" Pearl shrugged, "I'll let you decided." Amethyst smiled, "Cool!" She grabbed Pearl's hand and ran for the door, and they headed towards Amethyst's room.

* * *

**Amethyst's room...**

"Amethyst, what do you plan on doing?"

"Me and you are gonna have some girl talk!" Amethyst smiled and plopped down across from the other girl, "So start talking!" Pearl had an idea of this was going, but wanted to seem oblivious, "What do you want me talk about? We haven't spent very much time together since...well...you know...Rose..." Pearl turned her head away, she did not like to talk about Rose very much. "Yea...well, what I mean is: why don't you ask out Garnet?"

Pearl blushed and rolled her eyes, "Amethyst, both you and Rose have told me that Garnet _does_ like me that way, but I don't see it. A-and, from what I hear from the humans, to like the same gender... is wrong."

"Who cares what humans have to say?"

"I do. I don't want to stand out, I want to blend in. It's bad enough I'm a bluish color, the only one us that can fit in, is Garnet. She has a human color, you and I are blue and purple..."

"Pearl, no one cares what you look like, and it's not wrong to like the same gender. I've seen so many lesbians here in Beach City." Amethyst was trying to make Pearl feel better, but it didn't seem to help. "Amy, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay, I'm just trying to save you from hurting yourself." Pearl felt tears rush down her cheeks, "Pearl what's wrong?" Pearl cracked,

"What would Steven think?! I heard his dad the other day telling him that being gay is wrong, and that most people here hate it!" Amethyst actually felt bad for her, "Steven will still love you like a mother. He sees both you and Garnet as mothers, so it'll work out! I'm sure of it!" She hugged the taller girl. "Thanks, Amy."

* * *

***Ooh, what will happen next? I'm just as curious,**

** this story is just kind've winged! :) I will write a**

** Pearlmethyst fanfiction next**

** for all those shippers, and for my friends...I'm not that big of a fan on that ship,**

** but whatever! I'm just glad to write!* :)**


	3. Chapter 3

***Back with chapter 3! Yay! Hey, has anyone read the comments on my last story: New Feelings? **

**I have, and I honestly keep up the hating guys! **

**I write so I can try to prove people wrong and/or right, so keep up the hate and the love comments!**

** I'll improve!***

* * *

A month has gone by, and Pearl's behavior has not change a bit. It has seem to have gotten worse, Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst have tried to help, but with no prevail. Then, just a few days ago, Amethyst noticed something wrong with Pearl's gem...

* * *

**At the house...**

The Gems have just gotten back from an easy mission. This was one of the few that Steven got to go on. Pearl didn't fight this time about Steven going, nor did she get on to Amethyst about not bubbling away the gem that came from the beast. When they were finally out of the warp-pad, Pearl headed towards her room, without a word. "Garnet, there is something wrong with Pearl." Steven looked at his leader with a sad look, "I don't like her not being happy..." He looked down, the only person he had and saw as a motherly figure was Pearl. Seeing her like this hurt him, too. "I know, Steven."

"We have to fix her! I don't like to see my mo-I mean, Pearl like this!" Garnet was a little taken back, Steven hasn't called Pearl mom in years. He only did it once, and Pearl told him that she wasn't his mother. It may seem rude, but she felt as though as she was trying to take Rose's place, and she didn't want that.

"Steven, I know, but I have tried. There is nothing else we can do." Garnet leaned down where she was sort of eye-to-eye with Steven. "How 'bout we go get some donuts? We'll bring some back for everyone." "Yea! That might cheer Pearl up! Well, at least a little bit!" And, once a again, he was back to his optimistic self. 'Good,' Thought Garnet, 'It might actually might make her a smile, at least a little bit. God do I miss that smile!' Garnet shook the last part out of her head. "Let's go." They left Amethyst, 'I should check on Pearl.'

* * *

**Pearl's room...**

"Heeeyy, Pearl!" Pearl just sighed, "What do you want, Amethyst?"

"I wanting to know if you're okay."

"Well, I'm fine!" Pearl spat the last part, "What's with the sudden anger?" Pearl looked away, "Sorry...I don't know what has gotten into me! I just feel angry and sad all of a sudden...It's just random..." Amethyst looked at the girl , "So our talk didn't really do anything." When she looked into Pearl's face: sadness. Then she noticed something very wrong with Pearl's gem. "Pearl, your gem is like, a blackish-grey color!"

"Really?" The shorter girl nodded. "Hmm, that hasn't happened in a while."

"It's happened before?" Pearl nodded, "Yes, when I was younger, before I met Rose, I was on the streets. My mother and father were killed in a shipwreck, and I had no other relatives. My gem started to turn black, Rose took me in, showed me the love of a parent, and it went back to normal."

"Oh...so you want Garnet to show you looovve?" Amethyst winked, Pearl blushed, "Stop being dirty." An image popped in her head, which made her blush darker. Amethyst giggled. "Ask her out!"

"No."

"Fine, I'll do it for you!" Before Pearl could stop she was out the door, "No! Amethyst! Come back!" Pearl laid back on her bed, her gem went a shade darker, 'Pearl, why are you getting upset? It's just one girl.' Then it hit her, having her crush on Garnet for over 50 years is longer than any human has ever crushed on anyone. They have known each other for God knows how long! This love in her heart for Garnet, is going to take over whether she likes or not!

** In the house...**

"We're back!" Amethyst was sitting on the couch, "Cool! You guys brought donuts?"

"Yea! It was Garnet's idea!"

"Cool! Oh, and Garnet, I need to talk to you." Garnet followed Amethyst to the kitchen, "What? Is there something wrong with Pearl?" Amethyst shook her head, "Well, I don't think it's life threatening. Her gem is slowly going black, and she said that she needs an act of love. Like what Rose did for her." Garnet tried to think a solution, "I don't know what to do."

"Show her how much you care!" Garnet sighed, "Okay. I'll try..." Amethyst smiled and ran back to the living room to hang out with Steven.

**Pearl's room...**

"Pearl." Pearl sat up and saw Garnet standing in her doorway. "Yes, Garnet?" Garnet teleported through the waterfall up to Pearl. "I-I have something for...you." For once, Garnet seemed, uncertain. Garnet wasn't really one to show feeling, so this was new to her. She handed Pearl a small, clam shaped box. It was beautiful, the shell was a light, shiny pink, and when she opened it, a velvety-blue outlined a pearl necklace.'It's beautiful, but...'

"Garnet, it's lovely but..." When she looked up, they accidentally met lips. Garnet's lips were soft and warm. Thoughts rushed through Pearl's head as they both girls pulled away, each one blushing. "I-I um...Garnet, w-we just...this isn't right! I-" Garnet cut her off, "It's alright, I understand. You believe liking the same gender is wrong, and I respect that. I'm sorry." Pearl's gem was white again, but that didn't matter.

"No, I d-didn't mea-" Garnet had already left. 'No, I don't believe that...I-I should be sorry.' Pearl realized her mistake, and regretted every word that had come out of her mouth. 'God I can be so stupid sometime!' Pearl kept herself from crying as she tried to think of a way to explain to Garnet why she had said that.

* * *

**In the house...**

Garnet needed to be alone, she felt tears rush down her cheeks, 'This is what happens when feelings take over the mind!' She chewed herself for letting her feelings get the best of her. "Garnet, are you okay?" Amethyst had just put Steven to bed when Garnet stormed out of the temple, "I tried, and she told me it was wrong! Are you happy now?!"

Garnet left Amethyst confused and a little irritated with Pearl, 'Garnet tried to help, but she turned her down? I'm gonna need to talk to her!'

* * *

**0o0 *Oh no! Looks like they aren't going to get together after all!**

** Or do they? ^w^ I'm proud of my cliffhangers**!*****


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated anything, but I just got out of a depression phase...**

**I'm WAY better now and should be back to my normal happy-go-lucky self in no time!**

** I plan to update and post stories, such as: **

**Just One Dance, More Than My Friend (new fic), and the sequel to New Feelings!***

* * *

** Pearl's room...**

"PEEEAAARL!" Amethyst looked all around the front of Pearl's room, she decided to look deeper, so she went to a waterfall located in the back of Pearl's room and parted the middle of it. She walked into Pearl's special training room. She looked at found Pearl, thrusting a sword into a wooden dummy. She watched as Pearl attacked it, 'She's not practicing.' Pearl was hitting with rage, each hit was harder than the one before. The poor dummy was about to give out, then Pearl swung; CHOP! Amethyst winced when she looked up, the head of the battle dummy rolled on the floor.

"Pearl?" Pearl jumped, she wasn't expecting anyone to be in her room, especially Amethyst. "Yes?" Pearl was still breathing hard.

"What the hell?!"

"Excuse me?" Pearl grabbed her towel from a nearby chair, long with a water bottle, she sat down. "Why did turn down Garnet?! She tried, and you hurt her!" Pearl looked away, "I-I don't know...I just couldn't...My brain took over my heart..."

"Really, Pearl?" Amethyst shook her head, "I guess Rose was right..."

"What?" Pearl's attention was now fully focused on the purple gem, "Amethyst, what did you say?"

"I said Rose was right."

"What does that mean?" Pearl couldn't wrap her mind around what Amethyst said, 'Right about what?' Amethyst sighed, "She said trying to get you two together was hopeless...She's right. We've tried for years, but both you are just so stubborn! I can't even imagine how much it must've hurt her, Rose had tried...but she failed...I still continued to try, because _she_ wanted to see you guys happy together..." Amethyst looked down, she felt as though as she had failed Rose. Amethyst walked off, there was no sense in trying anymore. Pearl was taken back, 'We..._Are_ hopeless...and it's because of me...' Pearl stood up, 'I have to apologize to Garnet!'

* * *

**On the beach...**

Garnet sighed, 'I tried...and...she told me it was wrong...' She sighed again, 'Why did I even try? I knew she would reject me...Why can't things be like a fairy tale? I could be her night in shining armor...if she would just love me back...' Garnet looked up at the full moon. It lit up the whole beach in a beautiful blue hue. Garnet smiled, it somehow reminded her of Pearl.

When she realized who she was thinking of, she instantly felt pain all through her chest. Garnet has been rejected before, but this time, it hurt worse than anything. 'Why does she hurt me so bad?'

"Garnet?" Pearl tapped on Garnet's shoulder. Garnet didn't look up at her, but replied, "What?" Pearl heard annoyance in her voice, "Um...Well, I wanted to tell you that..." She sighed and continued, "I'm sorry..."

"For what? Hurting me when I tried to make you feel better!? Sorry because tried to show you how much I cared and all you could say was that it was wrong!? Pearl, I don't think I can accept your apology." Pearl felt as though as her heart had shattered, "Oh...okay...I'm sorry for bothering you...I'll take my leave then." Pearl left. Garnet actually felt kind of bad, 'There's nothing I can do now.'

* * *

**15 minutes later...**

"Garnet, we need to talk." Garnet was a little let down when she turned to see Amethyst standing there, "Yes, Amethyst?"

"You need to forgive Pearl." Garnet was slightly annoyed when she heard this, "And why should I? All I did was the wrong thing by showing her feeling." Amethyst was taken back, 'Wow...What did Pearl do to you?' Garnet hardly ever showed feeling, but this emotion was awful! "Because, she's just...confused. She not the smartest when it comes to love. She keeps letting her brain get in the way of her heart. Just be patient, she'll come through." Garnet was stunned, Amethyst, just sounded...like Rose. The usually obtuse girl was now showing compassion and care for her teammates. "Amethyst I-I just..."

"It's okay, G! It'll all be fine soon! I promise!" Amethyst hugged the red gem and walked back into the house. 'Okay, I will. I'll except Pearl's apology. And, maybe Amethyst is right! Garnet felt better, she sighed with a slight joy. She got up and walked back to the house.

* * *

***Sorry for the shortness, but this leads into**

**the next chapter (which is the end.)**

**Leave comments and I'll**

**write! BYE!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey guys I'm back ****to **

**finally finish this **

**story! yay!***

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Pearl had last spoken to Garnet. But she just couldn't speak to her, it was hard enough to be around her. Everything hurt when she was around Garnet, when she would look at the taller gem, walked passed her, or even thought about her, she thought of her mistake. Amethyst was getting a little irritated that Garnet hadn't done anything yet, but tried to have patience, knowing the stoic gem had something in mind...

* * *

**Garnet's room...  
**

Garnet sat on her bed and waited for Amethyst. She decided to the smaller gem her plan that took her weeks to finally perfect. She smiled at the thought of surprising Pearl with a date that Garnet was sure she would love! 'Okay, I need to make sure that I have everything...' She went through her mental list of things she needed, 'Hmm, I'm forgetting something...' Then it clicked in her head, 'The reservation!.' Her joy grew, she had saved money to go a special restaurant that was new to Beach City.

"Garnet?" Garnet turned around and saw Amethyst standing in the doorway. "Good, you're here."

"Well you seem happy. What's up?"

"Well, I have a plan." Amethyst raised an eyebrow, "To?" Garnet tilted her head, then it clicked in her head what Amethyst had asked, "Oh, to um...woo Pearl." Garnet blushed lightly, that really wasn't the word she wanted to use, but it was close enough. Amethyst smiled, "Cool. But wait, why did you want to tell me this?"

"Because I kind of need your help..."

"Oh, okay! So, what do I need to do?" Garnet slyly smiled, "Well, I need you to get Pearl dressed up and bring her here." She handed Amethyst a slit of paper with the restaurant's address on it. "I already have the date set up for tomorrow evening when Steven stays with dad for the weekend." Amethyst nodded her head in response as Garnet told specific instructions to make sure this date went perfectly.

"Alright is that it then?" Garnet nodded, "Yes, thank you, Amy!" Garnet hugged Amethyst before the younger girl left. 'She my be a pain sometimes, but I wouldn't trade her for anything in the universe.' Garnet went through plan again, knowing she was one step closer to her happy ever after.

* * *

**Pearl's room...  
**

"Hey Pearl!" Pearl looked up from her book to see Amethyst waving a magazine in front of her face. "What do need Amethyst, and please quite waving that thing in my face." Amethyst smiled like that Cheshire cat, "C'mon, P! Just look through it with me! You gotta have an outfit for tomorrow night anyways!" Pearl looked at the purple gem with confusion, "Why do I need an outfit for tomorrow night?"

"Because _you_ gotta a date!"

"What? When did this happen?" Pearl was even more confused. "Yea, I set you up a blind date. And your going 'cause I'm tired of seeing you slouch around all the time!" Pearl sighed, annoyed, "Why did you do this? I'm fine..."

"No you're not! Now, " She thumbed through the pages, and stopped on one particular, "Ooh! Looked at this one!" Pearl put her book and offered seat next to her for Amethyst to show her the clothing item. Pearl saw a simple red dress, "Eh, I would prefer blue..."

"Okay, let's find a blue one then!" Amethyst seemed more thrilled about this than anyone. they searched through the catalog magazine until one dress caught Pearl's eye. "Ooh, I like _this_ one." Amethyst looked at it, and agreed. The dress was beautiful. It was strapless, the top part of it was blue, and sparkly. The rest of it faded from the top part's blue to a purplish color. It was a few inches above the models knees, but Pearl thought it was perfect length. "I like it, why don't you try it out, to see how it looks on you." Pearl nodded her head in agreement. She stood up, and with a flash of her gem, she change into the dress.

"Definitely!" The dress gave her a figure, and with her pale skin color, it blended perfectly. "Oh, and I could do your make-up!" Pearl thought a minute, "Oh, alright!" Although Pearl may not admit it, she was actually having fun with Amethyst. 'Perhaps we should spend more time together!' Pearl smiled as her and Amethyst discussed how Pearl should look for tomorrow night. "Oh, and we should lay your hair down!" Pearl's eyes widen, "Uh, no. I look terrible with my hair down!"

"Oh c'mon! You've probably never tried it!" Pearl sighed, "Let's just see how it looks down..." Amethyst got a brush and drug Pearl to the closest waterfall. "Okay, just stick your head in, and I'll just brush your hair when you pull out." Pearl rolled her eyes, knowing this was going to end badly. Pearl took a deep breathe and stuck her head in the cold water. When she pulled out, she felt Amethyst pull her arm down, making her sit on ground.

When Amethyst finished, she gasped, "Wow! You look great with your hair down!" Pearl looked into the waterfall and gasped, it did look great. Her hair naturally curled into adorable little curls all around her head. "Um, if I wear my hair down like this all the time, um...do you think Garnet would notice?" Amethyst smirked, "Maybe...you still like her don't you?" Pearl blushed, "Yea..."

Amethyst just shook her head and smiled, "Well, before your date tomorrow, I'm going to hairspray your hair so it stays that way through the night, okay?" Pearl nodded, "Okay..."

* * *

**The next night...**

Garnet took a deep breathe as she waited at the restaurant for Pearl. 'I hope she's coming...' She looked up at the clock; 7:55. 'Five minutes until eight, where is she?' Garnet was slowly starting to lose hope until she saw her. 'Oh my goodness...' Garnet's jaw dropped when she saw her, the way her hair fell perfectly, her make-up complemented everything, and her dress was just beautiful.

"I'm here for the party of two."

"What is your name, dear?"

"Pearl."

"Okay, right this way."

When Pearl reached the table, she couldn't believe her eyes, "G-Garnet?!" Garnet stood up and smiled, and she took a small bow, sticking out her hand, waiting for Pearl to take it. Pearl blushed and took Garnet's hand. Garnet led her to the other side of the table. Garnet pulled out the chair for Pearl. Pearl sat down, and waited for Garnet to do the same.

Garnet sat down, looking into Pearl's eyes, she could tell Pearl was amazed. "So, I guess I did a good job?"

"More like an amazing job! I've been wanting to come here for some time now." The restaurant was Renaissance themed, and it had amazing decor, along with a ballroom floor that looked as though if it was made out of a giant mirror. And, at the very top in the ballroom, was a huge crystal chandelier.

"I'm glad you like it-" Before Garnet could continue a waitress came to their table and asked for their orders. After they ordered, the waitress said their meal would take at least 30 minutes. "Well, if it's going to take that long, would like to go dance?" Pearl nodded, and they left. Garnet held Pearl's hand as they walked to the ballroom.

When they got there, a slow song began to play. Garnet put her hand on Pearl's waist, while the other was still holding her hand. Pearl put her hand on Garnet's shoulder. Garnet's attire was picked specifically for the occasion, it was also similar to the other men. She had a red coat with buttons, white pants, and black boots. Her choice in dress was something no one had worn since the 1800's but tonight that's what everyone went for.

Their perfect moment didn't last long though. "Hey lesbos, get off the floor!" Some teenaged boy was yelling across the ballroom floor for some reason. Garnet broke away from Pearl and lifted her coat sleeves. "Garnet, no, let's just go..." Garnet sighed, "I'm sorry, Pearl." As she took Pearl's hand, to take their leave. Then the teenager and his friends did something terrible. They started throwing food at them as they were trying to leave, most of it hit Pearl.

Garnet had had enough, she walked over to them and gave them a small piece of her mind. This, of course, did not go unnoticed. Pearl and Garnet were escorted off the premises. Pearl started to cry, this was supposed to be her night and it was ruined for liking the same gender. "Pearl, don't cry, please." Pearl couldn't take it, she had to go. "Pearl! Wait!" But she was gone. 'This...this is all my fault.' Garnet wiped off the leftover food that was on her coat. She sighed and started for home.

When she got there, her third eye picked up on someone up next to the lighthouse. 'Pearl...' Then an idea popped in her head...

* * *

**Up at the lighthouse...**

Pearl sat with her knees next to her chest, crying. She looked up at the moon, 'Why can't this be a fairytale?' She stood up for a second to wiped the food off her dress, then she sat back down again. A few minutes went by, and when Pearl decided she would go in, she ran into Garnet. "Garnet? What are you doing up here?"

"I came up here to finish our dance. So, may we?" She bowed with her hand outstretched. Pearl sniffled, and smiled, "Yes, of course." She took Garnet's hand, Garnet pulled her close, "Pearl, I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I wanted to make this night as special as I could, but...I guess, I made the wrong choice didn't I?" Pearl looked up at her, mascara running down her cheeks, Garnet chuckled, "You have something...right there." She took her thumb and gently wiped off the make-up, "Plus, I think you look prettier without it." Pearl laid her head down on Garnet's shoulder as they danced in the moonlight. "Garnet?" Garnet looked down at her, "Yes?" She smiled at how adorable she was. But, in the silence, Pearl randomly just kissed her. Garnet melted in the kiss, that kiss full of passion and fireworks, and just amazing.

When they broke, both gems were blushing. "P-Pearl, that was...amazing." Pearl blushed deeper, "Y-yea..." She looked back up at the darker gem, and kissed her again. Garnet kissed her back, thinking, 'This...this is my happily ever after.'


End file.
